


Mirror Talk

by Sol_Morales707



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: It’s about time Yosuke stopped pretending.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Mirror Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiii i wake up from the slumps of hell after being inactive for... oof, i don't even remember 😂 for several reasons that made my creative juices stop flowing in the same speed as before. i used to be slow, but now im extra slow ig. plus i cnt seem to stop jumping from fandom to fandom i need HELP
> 
> Anywayssss, I return with a birthday gift for my sister 💕 hope you enjoy!
> 
> I usually share my Twitter here buttttttt ive been inactive over there too so 🤣

One moment they’re talking─Yosuke spilling his heart to the person he trusts the most─and the next second they’re hugging. Yu was like the fastest superhero in comic books, closing the distance between them to pull his friend in a heartfelt embrace. 

It’s warm and Yosuke feels light in his arms; like all the weights were lifted from his shoulders and the shackles around his feet came undone, like nothing else matters at the moment─not the case, not the killer, not Junes, not his debts, _nothing._

It was the perfect moment for Yosuke to stop being a dick for once.

But more importantly, to stop pretending he hasn’t fallen hard for his partner.

Instead, all that comes out of his mouth is: “What’re you doing? This is girl stuff.”

And he hates himself for it because it’s not the first unnecessary, way out of place comment he’s blurted out.

Yu doesn’t say anything. He never does.

But this time, Yosuke looks straight at his face as they detach and _sees_ the dejected look his friend is trying hard to hide under a smile. 

“Sorry, partner,” He says, “Seeing you like that… I just couldn’t help myself.”

Yosuke doesn’t know how to respond to that. 

Then it was quiet and cold, and the distance between them grows as they walk back to their respective places. Yosuke insists on going to Yu’s first, trying to convince himself that it was just to see Nana-chan before he left.

“See you tomorrow,” Says Yu with a short smile as he steps inside, “And don’t forget your notebooks, please?”

“Yeah…,” Yosuke chuckles drily, crossed arms pressing harder against his chest and nails scratching the skin of his elbow, “Hey, w—wait…”

Yu stops, “What is it?”

“Th—thanks for, uh… thanks for today,” Yosuke stammers, “You know, for… everything.”

Yu stares for a moment and his silver eyes fill with a glossy layer, but then he shakes his head, forces a smile to his lips, and it’s gone, “It was nothing,” He shrugs, “Just girl stuff, right? Don’t worry about it.”

Yosuke winces. It hurts more than Yu probably intended to. He’s too nice for that, right?

“Right…” Yosuke sighs the moment the door to the Dojima residence clicks shut.

Yosuke returns home with his head a little lower than usual, watching the emergence and exiting of his shoes from his view. He often bumped against someone and apologized quietly without looking up. Eventually, he arrived at his apartment and went straight to his room after muttering “I’m home” to whoever was in the kitchen. Once in the privacy of his room, Yosuke slumps on his bed.

“Man, what a day…” He exhales loudly, and yet he couldn’t get rid of the pressuring weight on his chest or the general unease and discomfort that came with it. He fiddles with his thumbs while he thinks hard. Promptly, he shoves a hand in his pocket to find his phone and taps on Chie’s number before he could stop himself.

**Yosuke: so… i might’ve screwed up again**

It takes a while for her to respond.

Chie’s the only one who knows─not that Yosuke told her, she just has a tendency to be in the wrong places at the wrong times, and after the first time she caught him staring at their leader, she became more and more observant until she confronted him about it and Yosuke had _no_ choice but to spill the beans. 

**Chie: what**

**Yosuke. yknow… with him**

**Chie: uh, you need to be more specific than that, pal**

**Chie: you “screw up” with literally everyone**

**Yosuke: i swear you do this on purpose**

**Yosuke: fine. it’s yu**

**Chie: ofc it’s him. he’s the only one you rlly care about to feel guilty**

**Chie: so what happened?**

Yosuke breathes deeply and tries to calm down, but once he starts typing, he can’t stop his fingers. 

**Yosuke: we were having a moment and i just… said something i shouldnt have**

******Yosuke: he’s always chill about it but i think**

**Yosuke: god i think he’s done fr**

**Yosuke: nothing’s gonna be the same anymore and it scares me like hell**

**Yosuke: i rlly dunno what to do**

**Chie: whaddaya mean you dnt???**

**Chie: you need to have an honest talk with him!!!**

**Chie: but first you need to have a good talk with yourself**

**Chie: look at yourself in the mirror and… i dunno!!! be honest with yourself!!!**

**Chie: and for the love of god STOP PRETENDING!!!!**

Yosuke feels as if he’s been slapped. He knows exactly what she means and yet chooses to act like an idiot.

**Yosuke: ??? what**

**Chie: OMG R U FR???**

**Chie: you act like a dick around everyone to make us think ur this macho man or whatever but i know you’re not like that!! we’ve been studying together for years so u cnt fool me!!!**

**Chie: and yknow what? u cnt fool him either!!!**

Yosuke bites his lips hard. He knows Chie is right and it stings.

  
  


**Chie: if he’s feeling sorry its only for you!!!**

**Chie: bc he knows youre just lying to yourself, acting like someone whos not “yosuke”, not the partner he likes to have at his side or the best friend he loves to talk to**

Yosuke forgets how to breathe for a moment.

**Yosuke: does he… rlly feel like that?**

**Chie: YOU KIDDING? you guys r like a killer duo!!! ofc he does! i mean why do you think he always picks you inside the TV???**

**Yosuke: not always**

**Chie: when he doesnt he’s just trying to protect you moron**

**Chie: bc youre special to him**

**Chie: but you know that dont you**

**Chie: if youve been staring at him you shouldve seen how he looks at you too**

He does—not because Yu lacks subtlety. Simply, he’s true to himself and Yosuke has noticed how he dots on him more than the others. In fact, after he first noticed was when Yosuke started pretending.

Merely thinking about it makes it his heart beat a little faster.

And just like that, Yosuke comes to a decision. 

**Chie: honestly dude i dnt know what im saying anymore but i hope it works???**

**Chie: wait**

**Chie: r u ignoring me rn??? JERK**

Yosuke stands up from his bed, typing quickly as he skitters to the bathroom. 

**Yosuke: srry i have a serious talk i cnt miss**

**Chie: oh**

**Chie: then good luck!!!**

Next second, Yosuke’s looking at himself in the mirror for a full minute. He’s blushing and fidgeting.

“Okay, this is… kinda embarrassing,” He scratches his neck as he takes a quick look at the door to make sure it’s closed, “I really don’t want to do this, but I have to. I have to face this part of me too. And for him, I’d─” 

He looks down at his shoes and sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. He takes a deep breath and looks up again. _Here goes nothing,_ he thinks as he opens the bottle of his heart and looks inside.

“I want to be the Yosuke he believes in. I want to be his partner, someone he can rely on when things get tough, and I want to be his best friend too, the person that can offer him a shoulder when he needs it.”

Yosuke finds out that, much like when typing messages on his phone to Chie, he can’t stop his lips from moving once he starts. 

“Honestly? I’d hate it if he stops trusting me even a little less─actually, I wouldn’t forgive myself. He’s an amazing guy, an excellent leader, and someone like him deserves the best of everyone, not… not someone like me who pretends he’s some kind of dick to make himself feel good and less embarrassed about his true feelings.”

Yosuke stops for a moment, picturing Yu in the mirror.

“All this time, I… I’ve known how you feel about me and yet I turned a blind eye and told myself we were just friends because, to be honest, I was… scared. All my life I wanted a girlfriend so a guy being interested in me, and _me_ being interested in a guy, well… it was scary—and not just _any_ guy, but my _best friend._ I was—and kinda still am—confused, but I shouldn’t have been a dick about it.

“So I… I wanna apologize for all the shitty things I said and tell you how much I think about you, how jealous I get when you hang out with Rise, how hard I try to impress you everyday. I—I’ve only been trying to keep a strong image of me because I admire you and I—wait, what am I doing?” He slaps a hand to his forehead, “I shouldn’t be here. I should be out there telling _him_ all of this!”

Resolved, Yosuke bolts out of his room and shouts to his parents that he had something very important to do. With the Dojima residence in mind, he runs across the streets with his heart at his throat, and arrives a lot faster than usual. He knocks on the door and waits, doubled over and panting.

The door opens and Yosuke freezes.

“Yosuke?” Yu looks surprised, “I thought you went home. Did you forget something again?”

“M—me? Oh yeah, who else?” Yosuke laughs nervously, noticing his partner in pajamas and thinking how good he looked even in those, “I’m f—fine, yeah. I really, really, _really_ need to talk to you though. Think you can give this idiot some of your time?”

“You really are an idiot for asking something like that,” Yu offers his friend a short smile and points inside with a tilt of his head, “Come in.”

“Th—thanks…”

Yosuke follows his partner inside. The living room was vacant. 

“Dojima’s not coming home tonight and Nanako’s asleep.” Yu explains.

“So… it’s just us, huh…” Yosuke gulps, growing more nervous.

Yu notices and flashes his easygoing smile, “Crackers and cheese? The fridge’s full thanks to Nanako.”

“Oh, uh… sure! Sounds good.”

Yu takes out the bag of crackers and cuts a few slices of cheddar cheese.

“Turkey ham?”

“Ohyeshhh—” Yosuke replies with his mouth full of cheese.

Yu chuckles and takes out the ham to cut another handful of slices, offering it to Yosuke’s plate of cracker sandwiches. Then he sits and strikes up a lighthearted talk with his friend as they eat, which slowly eases Yosuke from his tension.

Yu doesn’t bring up his abrupt arrival during their conversation and Yosuke knows he’s giving him the chance to do it himself. He tightens his hold around the cup of milk and breathes deeply.

“So… there’s something I wanna talk with you, but first I wanna apologize.”

“What for?”

“For being a dick,” Yosuke bites his lips, “I haven’t been the best friend I claim to be lately. I keep saying crappy stuff I don’t really mean and acting like a total jerk. Friends don’t do that so I want to come clean with you.”

“It sounds like you did something really bad. My uncle’s a cop, you know.” Yu jokes.

“Well yeah, it kinda is a crime because you’re an amazing guy that deserves the bestest of friends, not someone who cracks rude jokes knowing it’d hurt you.”

Yu’s smile drops.

“I, uh… this is embarrassing, but I literally had a talk with myself about this and I realized that I was just being a coward. You probably know this already, but I’ve always been desperate for a girlfriend, all my life, and feeling something for another guy was shocking and… scary so I just… shut it away and pretended that I didn’t care.

“But the thing is… I _do_ care, so much that I couldn’t get rid of how I feel about you. I tried to push you away, but I also wanted to be close to you. I wanted to impress you because I admire you, but I only worried you by acting like someone else. I was lying to myself, shutting an important part of me away instead of facing it.”

Yosuke stands up on shaky legs and Yu’s eyes follow him. 

“So, um… I wanna do it. I want to face this part of me, but I don’t know if I… if I can—”

Yosuke struggles with the words. Suddenly, Yu stands up and takes his friend’s shaking hands, squeezing them and encouraging him to continue with one of his honest smiles, and Yosuke finds the courage again—like all those times in the TV when faced with Shadows. He looks down at their twined hands and he thinks he likes the view. Warmth creeps up nis neck and pools around his ears and cheeks.

“Wh—what I wanted to say was that… there’s still a lot I need to face and it probably won’t be easy and I—I don’t know if I can do it alone, y’know?”

Yu’s smile stretches, “I know.”

“So…,” Yosuke clears his throat, feeling and hearing the beatings of his heart right by his ears. He steps a little closer to his partner, “Can you give this idiot a chance?”

“Nothing would make me happier, Yosuke.” Was Yu’s honest response.

And Yosuke realizes it was exactly what he wanted to hear, and in his excitement, he stands on the tip of his toes a little to kiss Yu’s lip. Neither of them was expecting it, both gasping and stretching their eyes. Yosuke pulls back, pouring apology after apology from his mouth until his back hits the table and he’s on the floor.

“Ow, ow, ow, crapppp…,” Yosuke whines as he rubs his rear. Then he closes his mouth when he starts to feel a surge of power welling inside him, “Holy shit, I think my Persona leveled up.”

He hears Yu’s laugh nearby and looks up to see his partner offering a hand, just like old times, “We should check it out next time we’re in the TV. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Yosuke takes his hand and allows his friend to help him to his feet. Then he looks away to hide his burning face, “Oh man, I’m so sorry about that, I just…,” The heat grows as he speaks in a lower undertone, “I—I really wanted to do that for a while...”

“I get that. Trust me.” 

This time, Yu steps closer and slowly leans in to kiss his friend on the lips. Yosuke tenses up a little, but Yu keeps kissing him slowly and gently until he melts into it. It was clumsy but pleasant, stirring Yosuke’s heart even more.

“God, I’m so bad at it,” Yosuke blurts after they parted, blushing madly and smiling from ear to ear, and seeing his partner in a similar state makes him happy, “I—I never kissed anyone, you know…”

“Then that makes two of us.”

“No way, dude. You—really? That was too good for your first.”

Yu smirks and Yosuke wants to wipe it from his mouth with his own, “I guess I’m just good like that.”

“Jerk.”

“Don’t get so worked up about it,” Yu winks, “We can learn along the way.”

Yosuke swallows as he realizes that he really is smitten with the guy and how stupid he was to deny it.

“So, wanna watch the Midnight Channel with me?” Yu offers his hand again, pointing at the stairs with his head.

And, once more, Yosuke accepts with it the overwhelming feeling of happiness and fulfillment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching P4 a while ago and these two bois own me and it just so happens they own my sister too so it was perfect 💜


End file.
